<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It starts with the sun by loveliar (B_Y)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021295">It starts with the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Y/pseuds/loveliar'>loveliar (B_Y)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Zhang Yixing - Fandom, 华晨宇 | Hua Chenyu (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Hua Chenyu thinks he can't have sex with men until he suddenly can, HuaXing, M/M, No one is actually drunk though, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, XingHua, Zhang Yixing the Calvin Klein underwear model, thigh fucking, 花花</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Y/pseuds/loveliar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HuaHua had never thought about this before… That is, until this afternoon. When suddenly, on a hot summer’s day, he caught himself staring at his good friend Yixing’s abs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhang Yi Xing/Hua Chenyu, Zhang Yixing/Hua Chenyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It starts with the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HuaHua had never thought about this before… That is, until this afternoon. When suddenly, on a hot summer’s day, he caught himself staring at his good friend Yixing’s abs. Well, those were not abs you could just ignore. They were Calvin Klein Underwear Model Grade Abs. You just had to look at them, it was not optional. </p><p>His body had a certain shape to it… It was made of curves. Highlighted collarbones, broad shoulders and chest, a thin waist that beautifully expanded with protruding hips, and a volume underneath…</p><p>HuaHua coughed loudly. None of those were the “curves” he had expected to look at growing up. None of those were the curves he was used to touching. </p><p>His cheeks and ears blushed slightly as he recalled those were curves he had occasionally looked at though. He sipped his cold drink. The heat must be getting to his brain. He’d never admit the alcohol had anything to do with it though. What could a light drink do to him anyway?</p><p>They were only two pals, wearing near to no clothes because it was a hot summer’s day and... To be fair, it was only Yixing who was half naked. For him, showing skin was no problem at all. You could see his bulge on a shopping mall, that’s how business it was for him.</p><p>For Hua Chenyu, getting naked unnecessarily in front of others was out of the question. He just had to keep his clothes on. It really was hot today though… Maybe if he could just take his shirt off… They were both men, would it be awkward? How would it feel? How would Yixing feel if he took his shirt off?</p><p>Before he knew, they were making eye contact, just as he touched the brim of his shirt, teasing to take it off. </p><p>No breathing in the room, like oxygen was deadly.</p><p>A couple of centimeters up.</p><p>The line of his stomach, the faint shade of muscle. </p><p>A couple more.</p><p>His navel was exposed.</p><p>Courage.</p><p>He pulled it up his shoulders, exposing his chest, his bare nipples.</p><p>It was off his head, and he looked at Yixing again, flushed.</p><p>Yixing’s mouth had dropped.</p><p>HuaHua giggled. To be fair, he looked stupid. As usual. That silly, confused expression of his that just made HuaHua want to grab his cheeks and kiss his lips. </p><p>Still nervous, still blushing, he smiled coyly. Naughtily. Another sip of his drink.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” he teased in his most annoying voice.</p><p>“Wah…” was the first utterance that escaped Yixing’s mouth “Yo-you have been working out” he nodded lightly and HuaHua threw his head back in loud, open mouthed laughter. </p><p>“Good job, ge” Yixing offered him an awkward thumbs up.</p><p>“You’re so annoying!” HuaHua slapped his arm lightly. His ears blushed again. </p><p>Why did a simple, quick touch to Yixing’s handsome arms burn? His firm, yet soft skinned, beautiful biceps.</p><p>HuaHua gulped. He could feel a drop of sweat running down his forehead and yet his body shivered like it was cold. He fanned himself a little, covering his unfading nervous smile.</p><p>“I-it’s a hot day, huh?” </p><p>That mood, it felt like a time bomb. For a second he thought Yixing had defused it, but it took only a slight touch to his arms to bring it on again. That dangerous heat. The terrifying cold.</p><p>“I’ll get you another drink” Yixing suddenly stood up. And it was like his round ass was right in front of HuaHua’s face. He really couldn’t escape that day. And should he?</p><p>Right in front of a target like this, HuaHua could barely think of do’s and don'ts, of being accepted or rejected. He knew his way around. The only internal struggle was with his desire itself. Alone with his thoughts, his smile faded into a blank expression as he gazed nowhere.</p><p>It could have been a second or a decade before Yixing returned with a glass of that cold drink, with a kind smile as HuaHua blinked twice in confusion, having forgotten all around him. </p><p>And, as he took the glass, his finger lightly touched his target’s. Not like he was used to playing flirty games though.</p><p>That precious finger, he held it up as he gulped down that drink like there were no consequences or headaches ahead, like it was too precious to touch a piece of cold glass. </p><p>He looked up from where he had placed his drink on the small, centre table. A slight movement of his lids. He pulled his bangs behind his ear and made a move, suddenly entering Yixing’s personal space, carefully observing his reaction.</p><p>If anything went wrong, obviously it was just a joke.</p><p>But Yixing only looked at him with a soft, somewhat neutral expression. Like he wasn’t surprised, or even confused. It was like he expected it. And just as naturally he began to close his eyes, just seconds before their lips met and HuaHua’s hand grabbed at his neck and his left thigh enclosed Yixing’s legs, finally placing himself on his lap as he viciously kissed his mouth and licked his tongue and sucked his lip and bit at the corners of his chin and devoured his neck and it happened as fast as Yixing’s grip on his waist was strong, his nails sinking into his skin and pulling forward as the sucking of his neck increased.</p><p>“Oh… the marks… my neck… don’t…” he uttered between his breaths as his small, innocent flower preyed on his collarbone, his ass grinding on Yixing’s bulge. </p><p>HuaHua breathed at last, a slick of saliva connecting his exhausted parted lips to Yixing’s skin. </p><p>Yixing stared at him in pure awe. HuaHua sure put his legendary lung capacity to the test and did not fail to meet his reputation. Yixing suspected he could even more with it, and he chuckled in his stupefied surprise just as his bulge pulsated beneath the flower’s peach. </p><p>HuaHua bit his lips in a smile and wrapped his arms around Yixing’s neck. He placed a long and gentle kiss on his temple, then a sensual one on his earlobe, nibbling it until Yixing moaned into a full hard on so stiff it defied his tight boxers. His fingers instinctively crawled inside HuaHua’s underwear, softly scratching his butt and making him moan in return. There was a softness to his voice, almost like a husky falsetto. Just as you’d expect of a throat kissed by angels in bed.</p><p>At this rate, HuaHua’s mind blanked in desire. He didn’t know how or where, he knew he had to come. He had no idea of what went into gay sex, he had no idea of the necessary preparation to do it, he had no idea if he was even capable of it. He just knew he had to come.</p><p>In an instinctive movement, he raised his butt from where it touched Yixing’s lap just enough so his underwear could be pulled down, and his unplanned lover did not fail to take the hint, pulling it down all the way to HuaHua’s knee in one goal, his dick jumping out from where it was once confined and hitting straight at HuaHua’s navel, already dripping in precum. </p><p>Yixing stared at it, transfixed, chin dropped, then licked lips. </p><p>HuaHua noticed the attention. He kneeled up, his legs still surrounding Yixing’s and pulling his underwear as wide apart as humanly possible, but his height wasn’t quite enough to reach Yixing’s lips just yet. Not like they needed to though, as Yixing immediately plunged forward, taking in his head inside his lips with hunger and devotion, forcing HuaHua to hold his shoulders for balance as he gasped. </p><p>Before he knew, Yixing was deep throating him like his life depended on it, HuaHua feeling as if he could die of pleasure every time he felt his cock hit the back of his throat, and he bent his back forward as his hips softly rocked in response to Yixing’s movements. </p><p>
  <em> Would this be it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would this be enough? </em>
</p><p>He gasped and moaned coarsely, embracing Yixing’s head, nurturing it in pleasure before rocking back his head like he didn’t know what to do with himself as he was given so, so much. And seconds before he could reach his release he removed himself, holding it in. Gasping a loud “AH” as he did so. </p><p>He managed to hold back his come and Yixing was still hungry for more of his taste, kissing his dick and gazing in confusion, like he was still in the haze of a dream.</p><p>HuaHua pushed Yixing’s shoulders back, leaving space to remove his own underwear for good, right before he pulled Yixing’s down just enough to expose his dick, and sat on his lap again, grinding his ass against him just as he pressed the sides of their faces together, caressing him with his cheek sensually.</p><p>“HuaHua…” Yixing moaned, eyes closed “Hua…” he repeated softly. “Are we…?”</p><p>“Agh…” HuaHua whined in return. He knew he couldn’t. Or rather, he didn’t know <em> how </em>, so he could not. “Not… in the butt… you know… anal…” He whined quietly and incoherently, rubbing his face harder against Yixing’s, still grinding tentatively against him.</p><p>“So what do we…?” Yixing seemed just as clueless and horny, his breath heavy.</p><p>“Can you come like this?” HuaHua rocked harder against him. </p><p>Yixing opened his eyes, he grabbed HuaHua’s waist and moved his hips forward, better matching their bodies. His hands slid down to HuaHua’s thighs and forcefully pressed them together until they were tight around his dick, just as he rocked up. He bit his lips. </p><p>HuaHua knew that was a yes. And that a man would come between his thighs.</p><p>He took the sunscreen that had been lying around on the seat, neglected after fulfilling its expected duty, and spread on the back of his thighs and over Yixing’s dick. He didn’t want to get sore. And slippery is better anyway. </p><p>He smiled. And kissed Yixing’s lips as their hips rocked in rhythm, back and forth, up and down, up and down, and down, and up, and up, and down, and up, up, and forth, and harder, and faster, as HuaHua’s hands desperately pumped himself and Yixing’s mouth licked and marked his nipples and pulled them in and kissed them as HuaHua came spurting onto his stomach and chest and Yixing’s come stained the inside of his thighs, his dick throbbing between HuaHua’s legs, his head poking his cheeks. </p><p>They sighed. They passionately kissed again before they could even catch their breath. In exhaustion, HuaHua just rested his head on Yixing’s shoulder as the bigger man’s arms cradled him. </p><p>HuaHua sighed. “It’s so hot.” he whined. “I need a smoke… and ice cream.”</p><p>Yixing laughed, too tired to even raise his arm, but never too much for addiction. </p><p>They lit their cigarettes together. They blew the smoke sensually on each other’s face. They were kissing once again. </p><p>Yixing’s hands, one with a cigarette resting between two fingers, traveled up and down HuaHua’s chest. The chest HuaHua had bared just for him. </p><p>His leap of faith.</p><p>And what of it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to @dodopido720 for being my beta reader! </p><p>Also huge thanks to my twoflowers who gave me so much support in writing this one shot and in my love for HuaHua in general </p><p>♥ You make me move forward ♥</p><p>If you liked this and want to check more prompts and WIPs, check out my twitter:<br/>https://twitter.com/loveliar_ao3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>